narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rasengan
Power Ok so I remember seeing somewhere in an episode of Naruto Shippuden of the Rasengan's color changing and it was explained a few moments later that can create it's power. Is this true?--SQR24 (talk) 03:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you rephrase it please?--Elveonora (talk) 15:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) May have been referring to Wind Release: Rasengan. --Questionaredude (talk) 15:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) super odama rasengan which rasengan is this and how is it different then the others? asking because its in volume 59 but couldn't find it on here, kinda tired so probably over looked it on here.--J spencer93 (talk) 05:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan (talk) 01:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Disadvantages I know someone will delete this if I don't explain it here first. In the anime rasengan has exploded twice. Once in Naruto episode 144 at about 7 minutes from the end and 16 minutes from the start when he tried to hit the Legendary Stupid Brothers with it. And again in Naruto Shippuden episode 234 at about 8:17 from the end and about 15:24 from the start when Konohamaru tried to hit Temari with it. So no one delete it.(Evilpuppy (talk) 03:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC)) What Studio Pierrot does with Rasengan is unbelievable, they parodied it enough as is. From him throwing it in Part I. to it not dealing any fatal damage when used on feminine or otherwise strange looking filler villains and as of late giant rasenshuriken which was clearly big wind release: rasengan, look at chidori/raiki too. But long story short, I don't think the "disadvantages" sub-section is necessary--Elveonora (talk) 10:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough (Evilpuppy (talk) 04:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Parent vs Related Minato based this technique off of the Tailed beast ball so shouldn't it be a parent value? (Evilpuppy (talk) 05:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC)) :A parent technique is for when a technique is directly from another. For example, Shadow Clone Technique is the parent of Multiple Shadow Clones Technique. The Rasengan was designed off the principle of the Tailed Beast Ball, but not from it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Finally! One-handed Rasengan (no clones or KCM) is now canon? --Questionaredude (talk) 06:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I feel with ya, but that belongs elsewhere ^_--Elveonora (talk) 10:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::He might have done it during invasion of Pain though. I don't recall clones in Gamabunta's mouth when he finished the Animal Path. He couldn't make more clones, otherwise he'd disrupt the ones at Myobokuzan. Omnibender - Talk - 00:28, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Keep in mind though that Naruto was in Sage Mode when he performed it. Blackchaos27 (talk) 01:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Same thing that happened in this week's chapter, and senjutsu chakra is harder to make than regular chakra. Balancing three energies instead of two. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Naruto hadn't exceeded his limit of Kage Bunshin when he finished off Animal Realm. As for this week's chapter, there was a short window of opportunity in which Naruto could have quickly made and dispersed a Kage Bunshin to form the Rasengan we see already completed on the following page. Basically, we have to see Naruto making a Rasengan with a single hand, not holding/attacking with an already completed one. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 07:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why is it so hard to believe? It was a regular Rasengan. His chakra control must have improved greatly, even if an assumption, it's logical: * Sage Mode training, balance of 3 energies * Kurama's chakra no longer disrupt his own * Perfect chakra transfer technique etc. it's really not unbelievable. Minato can do it as well and Jiraiya even could form two Rasengans at once with 1 hand each--Elveonora (talk) 11:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Because it is an assumption that has been made numerous times in the past along with claims of improved chakra control, and proved false when Naruto finally made the statement of requiring a Kage Bunshin in Chapter 519. Before and after that point, there have been so many instances of fans hastily assuming that Naruto's finally able to form a Rasengan with a single hand based on sudden cuts to panels like this; panels of Naruto holding, or attacking with a completed Rasengan. This doesn't change anything. Wait until we see the guy forming one with a single hand in base, or Sage Mode before passing it off as canon. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 12:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) This is defiantly new, since Naruto needed a shadow clone to make a Rasengan all the way up to the final battle with the Deva Path. One clone made a Rasengan while the other threw him. Omega64 (talk) 13:07, August 8, 2013 (UTC) So when exactly will there be enough evidence in the manga that he can use it with one hand? It feels like some ppl are waiting for Naruto to say, "Yes, I can finally use Rasengan with one hand!" or something. --Questionaredude (talk) 14:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think anyone is denying he just performed it with one hand, its just we are having trouble finding out when he finally accomplished it, if Sage Mode played a part, and if he can do it in base form now to. We just need to see more is all. Omega64 (talk) 14:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Er... I''' just denied it, two replies above. :P Naruto has only used it with one hand during his Jinchuuriki transformations, in which the Kyuubi chakra handles the work his additional hand(s) would have under normal circumstances. In "base", and Sage Mode, all claims of his ability to do so have been based on examples no different from what we saw in this week's chapter: cuts to panels of Naruto holding or attacking with a '''completed Rasengan. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 15:17, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ... Well. The word "selective" comes to mind for some reason. You guys really can't wait until we see him making one? —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 04:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, if you look at the page before he's holding the Rasengan, it appears he is still getting ready to go into Sage Mode. I'm pretty sure he did a 1-hand Rasengan on the next page. Even Sasuke (who's beside him) seems surprised to see him holding it. Joshbl56 13:33, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::All we can see is his grimace, prior to two panels in which Obito has enough time to wrap up his trash-talking, and Tobirama takes note of Naruto's Sage Mode—more than enough time for him to have quickly whipped up and dispersed a Kage Bunshin to assist with the Rasengan's Keitai Henka. Sasuke(and Minato) don't take notice of Naruto until he speaks up. Like I said before, this is no different from all the other prior instances in which readers have assumed that Naruto's made a Rasengan with a single hand, without the assistance of the Kyuubi's chakra. Do we really need another 519 to debunk all of this after the impression's already been made? Or do we simply wait until we get a clear view of Naruto actually forming a Rasengan with a single hand to definitively detail it as canon? ::If you guys have become this leisurely with your policy on speculation, I'd be more than happy to start campaigning for the dōryoku of Sasuke's right Mangekyō Sharingan to be changed again, based on the evidence that's accumulated over the years. :P —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 16:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) We can wait I guess... if he indeed knows how to make it single-handely, he sure will do again in the future--Elveonora (talk) 16:25, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Update I think this page could use some updating, don't you? Justin Holland (talk) 01:03, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :What is there to be updated?--Elveonora (talk) 14:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah not really specific there.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:17, August 8, 2014 (UTC)